


[Trigon]Trigon玩转娱乐圈

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Titans 同人文 [6]
Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Trigon - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Trigon拍电影
Relationships: Trigon - Relationship
Series: Titans 同人文 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108940





	[Trigon]Trigon玩转娱乐圈

[Trigon]Trigon玩转娱乐圈  
Trigon Makes Movies  
注：原作：DC综合。  
《Titans》剧的梗。

Trigon玩转娱乐圈  
Trigon在某人（甭管是谁）的嘴炮下，放弃物理征服地球，而是转变方法。   
他进入演绎圈，自编自导自演，很快成为了全世界的偶像，连那些超级英雄都心甘情愿成了他的粉丝。   
这样的话，他既在精神上征服了世界，自编自导自演也挺有挑战性，还得到了好名声，也不用和他女儿Raven闹翻家庭和睦。   
不过Trigon这么一个大反派要想安心混演绎圈而不被打扰，他肯定要把什么把柄自己交到超英那边作为条件才行吧。


End file.
